


On The Way Down

by jujubiest



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubiest/pseuds/jujubiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way down, he experiences a moment of sharp regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Way Down

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the Hannibal season 3 finale.

On the way down, he experiences a moment of sharp regret. Arms are around him, and they tighten as their feet disconnect from the bluff’s eroding edge. It’s the most at peace he’s felt in his life, a peace born of self-acceptance. Hannibal he has always seen, always accepted. It was himself he found unacceptable. He thought he ought to be able to rise above the darkness within himself, the righteous fury that finds beauty in sacrilege, in blood-soaked skin under moonlight. Even in this: the embrace of his last, latest victim as their deaths rush up to meet them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual drabble. I didn't know until recently that "drabble" specifically refers to something that is exactly 100 words long...so I tried it out. It was more difficult than I thought it would be to make it exactly 100 words!
> 
> Also, this was not tagged for character death because while that ~might~ have been Will's intention (my personal jury is still out on that tbh), I don't for a second believe they died in that fall.


End file.
